


Priorities

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [25]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, Thanks for the inspiration Khayr, To make up for last time, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz gets a call. Glynda takes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khayr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/gifts).



> Two in a day, to make up for lateness, sorry guys. Thanks for that wonderful inspiring line Khayr, this is for you.

Glynda was enjoying her holiday immensely, Oz had really gone all out on the booking. Private villa with more bedrooms than the two of them could possibly need, private swimming pool, personal tennis courts, and of course a head-swimmingly beautiful private library.

At the present moment, she was enjoying the Mistral sunshine with a delightful read, Pride and Prejudice, one she had read many times and still never got old. Oz was also reclined in a deckchair next to her, reading The Hydrogen Sonata, cane propped up by his chair. Seeing it, Glynda was struck suddenly with a question.  
“Oz, why do you have that with you, we're on holiday. You do realise the only person you fool is James.”

He glanced over at her, glancing over the top of his sunglasses.  
“Well to start, as a huntsman I'm required to carry my weapon at all times, because some of us can't just dismember whatever we like with our minds.”  
“That was one time!” She interrupts.  
Oz just smirks at her in that incredibly infuriating way he has when he's right, he knows it, and won't concede it.  
“Secondly, while even the taximan at the airport wasn't entirely convinced, you never know when James might come knocking-” Oz was cut off by his scroll blaring an annoying tune.  
“Or in this case calling.” He muttered after checking the caller ID.

He pulled the scroll up to his ear, answering with a short “What.” Glynda watched with interest at the facial expressions he affected during the next few moments of conversation, before lowering his scroll and covering the mouthpiece slightly.  
“He wanted to ask how my knee was in the sun” are the next words out of his admittedly confused mouth.

To which Glynda snaps a slightly terse and incredibly bewildered “fuck off” and snatches the scroll from his hand, bringing it up to her ear.  
“Ironwood” she growls, hearing a startled whimper come from the other end of the line, “you had better have a very, VERY good reason for interrupting my holiday. And I am talking ‘Oh dear surely we didn't have two moons last night’ good.”

There is a slight hum as the call disconnects and Glynda hands the scroll back to Oz with a victorious expression, Oz has recovered from his shock by this point and is too busy laughing to do much besides accept his scroll back with shaking hands.

Glynda relaxes back into her chair and picks up her book again, almost hoping she gets to do that again. Almost.


End file.
